Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2016
00:32:41 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:33:11 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 00:33:12 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:54:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:30 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:31:42 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:32:13 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:55:22 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 01:55:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:10:25 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:10:32 Test 02:10:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:13:52 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:13:53 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:15:17 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:15:18 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:17:21 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:17:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:20:37 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:20:38 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:26:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:29:43 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:29:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:30:37 Test 02:31:42 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 02:33:30 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:35:07 Test 02:36:47 Ugh 02:38:04 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:38:07 here 02:38:18 You got Killer365 to ask lol 02:38:51 Sandgar ping 02:38:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 02:39:59 Check pm 02:47:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 02:47:41 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:53:51 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:54:45 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:55:55 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 02:56:25 Hi 03:01:10 Hey 03:03:23 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:14:16 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:14:46 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 03:17:24 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:17:25 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:18:05 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 03:22:22 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 03:22:51 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 03:23:00 Hey guys 03:23:23 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 03:23:23 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 03:23:44 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 03:24:28 o/ 03:24:43 O/ @Juan 03:24:48 o/* 03:24:58 o/ 03:25:01 How are you 03:25:03 All 03:25:39 im good, i saved my mother from dying but still good 03:26:11 What happened 03:26:39 two seizures 03:27:53 and a almost devorce 03:27:59 Wow 03:28:10 We only talked a week ago 03:28:15 And all this happened 03:28:45 just because of 7 words 03:29:07 what were those 03:30:36 Can you please, move the pigs //Dads Name That I Cant Say On Chat// 03:30:59 Wow 03:31:00 jesus christ dad, chill plz -ε- 03:32:10 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 03:32:23 I see 03:32:33 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 03:33:41 then se was blind for 4 or 3 days 03:33:44 she* 03:33:50 Wow 03:33:55 then recovered 03:35:01 Good 03:35:37 and she also has this BIG bruise on her arm where //DADS NAME// pushed her on the wooden purch where everything is almost a hazard but we are careful 03:35:45 porch* 03:35:51 not purch 03:36:31 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 03:36:37 I see 03:36:39 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 03:37:10 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 03:37:27 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 03:38:44 and in starting to get sick from all the pressure 03:39:16 Aww 03:39:23 Just stay calm 03:41:21 when dad came home i said in a serious voice 03:41:27 You broke my MOM. 03:43:25 Wow 03:46:09 yep, and i never told this to anyone and we were all in a fight and i grab this big rock and i just started hitting the top front of his truck 03:46:56 Wow 03:47:59 so ya 03:48:09 that is how it went 03:48:28 but with more fighting yelling and screaming 03:49:09 Wow 03:50:06 oh god why am i sweating like crazy we have cold air in this house! 03:50:20 brb 03:51:20 Okay 03:53:02 Guys 03:53:07 I need to go 03:55:06 o/ 03:55:39 Bye all 03:56:09 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:56:13 baiii Gage o/ 03:57:00 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 14:40:11 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:41:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:42:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 14:42:09 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:45 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 15:56:10 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 15:56:11 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:56:19 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 15:57:23 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:35:31 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 16:36:02 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 16:36:04 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:49:56 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 17:50:14 . 17:50:23 test 17:50:28 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has left Special:Chat 18:16:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:32:11 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 18:32:14 Hey 18:32:19 Niel 18:32:22 Neil 19:10:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 22